Insect Deck
Insect Decks focuses Insect-Type monsters and their supports. Since Insects benefit from many Plant-Type monsters, it is wise to include a few notable Plant-Type Monsters, such as Gigaplant. Insects also have several powerful monsters, both effect wise and in terms of statistics. Notably, insects are known for their ability to quickly swarm the field, having 2 dedicated searchers at their disposal and several ways to special summon themselves onto the field. They also have a wide array of effects that can hamper and annoy your opponents, such as Parasite Paracide and Needle Worm. Two notable new Insects were released in Crimson Crisis; Bee List Soldier, which gives draw power, and Cross-Sword Beetle which grants insects piercing damage (pretty much like Enraged Battle Ox), which helps Doom Dozer's and Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior's milling effect, as well as another Insect support spell, "Verdant Sanctuary", which both thins your deck, and keeps hand advantage. Typical Cards No matter what the build, Insect decks are focused on swarming the field and generally annoying your opponents. Some worthy cards to consider for all insect decks are: * Man-Eater Bug * Doom Dozer * Howling Insect * Gokipon * Pinch Hopper * Flying Kamakiri 1 * Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior * Needle Worm * Parasite Paracide * Gigaplant * Brain Crusher * Anteatereatingant * Insect Imitation * Multiplication of Ants * Insect Knight * Bee List Soldier * Cross-Sword Beetle * Verdant Sanctuary * Leghul * Nobleman-Eater Bug * Chainsaw Insect * Des Mosquito * Skull-Mark Ladybug * Dark Spider * Ground Spider * Spyder Spider * Spider Egg * Prickle Fairy Solid Sanctuary Deck Insects of this deck are going to swarm your field, and are going to constantly give you hand advantage. The main cards of this deck are:solidarity and verdant sanctuary. Playing 2 of each of these cards on your side of the field should give you victory (unless if destroyed) The key focus of this deck is to get plenty of insects in your graveyard for two reasons: to use solidarity, and to get multiple Doom Dozers and Aztekipede, the Warm Warriors out on the field. If you ever get 3 solidarity face up on the field your Doom Dozer will have 5200 ATK! even your weakest monsters like Bee List Soldier will have 2900 ATK! But to put things into perspective, you will probably only get a max of 2 solidarity per game. This still means that your Aztekipedes are 2700, 3500 ATK and can practically hit over anything. Also Solidarity is great when used with Cross-Sword Beetle. He has the trample/pierce effect which allows you to inflict damage while a monster is in defense position. Recommended Cards * Doom Dozer * Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior * Flying Kamakiri #1 * Bee List Soldier * Magical Merchant * Cross-Sword Beetle * Gokipon * Needle Worm * Howling Insect * Warm Worm * Solidarity * Verdant Sanctuary * Smashing Ground / Fissure * Lightning Vortex * Mirror Force * Dimensional Prison * Bottomless Trap Hole * Divine Wrath Insect Beatdown Deck Insects themselves boast a large number of high-ATK, low level monsters, most notably Insect Knight, Neo Bug, Arsenal Bug, and Chainsaw Insect, all of which have outstanding ATKs for non-tributers. Doom Dozer and Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior can also help in this respect, as they can be summoned with little effort late in the game. Grasschopper is also a very good beatstick, as it can be special summoned by offering a level 4 monster for Insect Imitation, and (once it is normal summoned to gain it's effect) can attack all monsters on your opponent's field. Saber Beetle is useful in this deck, both for it's high ATK and Trample effect. Millennium Scorpion likewise is also a good choice, both because it can be summoned in the same way as Grasschopper and the fact that it can gain substantial ATK when it destroys opposing monsters. When Grasschopper gains its "Ultimate Tyranno" effect, Cross-Sword Beetle may help your insects deal more damage though trampling. Insect Imitation is important in this deck, as it can bring out Grasschopper and Millennium Scorpion very quickly. Also, only include Insect Princess if you include Parasite Paracide, as Insect Princess has lackluster ATK compared to the other beatdown cards unless you can change the Type of your opponent's monsters, and the tribute would be better used on Grasschopper. Because of the fair amount of normal monsters and Grasschopper being a gemini monster, one copy of Dark Factory of Mass Production is recommended, but no more than 1 to prevent a dead draw. The best Field Spellcard for an Insect Beatdown Deck is Gaia Power because the most notably Cards for Insect Beatdowns are Earth Monsters, Like Doom Dozer, Grasschopper, Cross-Sword Beetle and Insect Knight. Recommended Cards Monsters: * Doom Dozer * Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior * Grasschopper * Pinch Hopper * Cross-Sword Beetle * Man-Eater Bug * Saber Beetle * Parasite Paracide * Howling Insect * Gokipon * Flying Kamakiri 1 * Gigaplant * Insect Princess * Insect Queen * Prickle Fairy * Chainsaw Insect * Earthbound Immortal Uru Spells: * Lightning Vortex * Verdant Sanctuary * Creature Swap * Mystical Space Typhoon * Heavy Storm * Insect Imitation * Gaia Power Traps: * Dust Tornado * Waboku * Sakuretsu Armor * Lair Wire Ultimate Insect Deck This Deck focuses on summoning and Leveling Ultimate Insect up to it's final form. As Ultimate Insect is one of the LV monsters with the most amount of Evolutions, combined with the fact that they only level up during your standby phases, this may take a bit longer than other LV decks. Due to the ATK-reducing effect of most of the Ultimate Insect monsters, this deck would go hand in hand with Beatdown Insect cards. Because Ultimate Insect cards require themselves to be summoned by their predecessors to gain their effects, and will only level up during the standby phase, Howling Insect comes in very handy here. When Howling Insect is destroyed by the last of your opponent's monsters, special summon Ultimate Insect LV3 to the field, who will then immedietly level up to LV5 and greatly hamper your opponent's monsters. Flying Kamakiri 1 can also serve the same purpose, as Ultimate Insect is a WIND monster. Insect Imitation can also speed things up, by directly summoning Ultimate Insect LV5 through tributing a 4 star monster (although in doing so will not grant LV5 it's effect). Once Ultimate Insect LV7 is on the field, your opponent's monsters will be at your mercy due to the large amount of ATK reduction. While Ultimate Insect LV3 will only gain it's effect when summoned by Ultimate Insect LV1, it is usually not wise to include LV1, as Ultimate Insect LV3's effect is minimal. In addition, Ultimate Insect LV3 can be better used to summon LV5, which has average ATK power and a moderately powerful ATK reduction. The field card Rising Air Current can greatly boost this deck's power, as all Ultimate Insect monsters are WINDmonsters. However, since Beatdown Insects are EARTH Monsters, you will have to weight them to determine which field card, Rising Air Current or Gaia Power, to include (if you decide to include them). Light of Intervention is also a good card to include, due to Ultimate Insect monsters loosing their effect if they should be flipped face down, the fact that the monster has to be face-up for you to decrease their ATK, and to prevent nasty surprises such as Old Vindictive Magician. Final Attack Orders is also good to keep your opponent's monsters in ATK mode. Finally, Pot of Avarice should be essential, as you will want to special summon Ultimate Insect monsters from your deck through their own effect rather than Monster Reborn, unless you're in a pinch. Pot of Avarice can also return your Searcher monsters, prolonging the usefulness of those cards. Since you are using many Searchers and LV monsters, deck-thickening shouldn't be a problem. As Ultimate Insect is well known, your opponent is likely to try and destroy it before it reaches its prime, even if that means summoning a monster weaker than another on your field just to attack Ultimate Insect LV3 and leave their own LP vulnerable. You should try to protect your pet with Prickle Fairy while it's little and give it time to grow. If it's too late for that, add cards like Gigaplant and The Graveyard in the Fourth Dimension to start over. Note that Level Up! should be avoided, as Ultimate Insect monsters will not gain their effects through it. If using with a Ninja Deck, using a Wind Attribute Ninja like "Lady Ninja Yae" or "Goe Goe the Gallant Ninja" with Ninjitsu Art of Transformation may make a deadly combo of bringing out Ultimate Insect LV5 from your deck or hand during your opponent's turn. Then activating the monster's effect on your Standby Phase to bring out Ultimate Insect LV7 out to the field. Since Goe Goe the Gallant Ninja is a level 4 star monster, you may bring out Ultimate Insect LV7 out but the effect will not activate. With Lady Ninja Yae's effect, you may discard a WIND attribute monster like the Ultimate Insects to the graveyard to return all your opponent's Spell and Trap cards back to their hand. Then using Pot of Avarice to reuse the Ultimate Insects into your deck to have them be special summoned by their effect from the deck rather from the hand. Recommended Cards Monsters: * Ultimate Insect LV3 * Ultimate Insect LV5 * Ultimate Insect LV7 * Howling Insect * Insect Knight * Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior * Chainsaw Insect * Flying Kamakiri 1 * Prickle Fairy * Gigaplant * Cross-Sword Beetle Spells: * Pot of Avarice (as many as you can fit into your deck, but dont overdo it) * Magical Mallet/Reload (this way you can return any Ultimate Insects you draw for new cards, while thinning your deck in the process) * Insect Imitation * Rising Air Current * Double Summon * Big Bang Shot * Lightning Vortex * The Graveyard in the Fourth Dimension * Level Modulation (it prevents the insect from using its effect, but that doesn't matter because it already won't work unless it's summoned by its predecessor) Traps: * Royal Decree * Light of Intervention * Final Attack Orders * Remote Revenge (as Ultimate Insect is less likely to be destroyed by battle once it hits LV7, your opponent will more than likely try to destroy it with Tribute to the Doomed or a similar card). * Appropriate (if you've got Level Modulation and Chainsaw Insect, you might as well slip one of these in). Royal Insect Deck This deck focuses on Insect Queen and Insect Princess's effects, which boosts their ATK points with Insects on the field. If you choose to use Insect Queen, Cockroach Knight will be a great asset, as will Multiplication of Ants. This deck focuses on hampering your opponent's monsters by turning them into Insects, which can greatly hamper the efforts of type-specific decks. As expected, Parasite Paracide is crucial in this deck, and three copies should be included. Mask of Restrict can also help keep Parasite on the field, since your only tribute monsters can be better summoned through other means (however, you will be unable to tribute any monsters for Insect Queen's effect, making her unable to attack as long as Mask of Restrict is on the field). DNA Surgery can also help in turning opposing monsters into Insects should you choose not to use Parasite. Because your opponent's monsters will likely be insects as well, Insect Barrier will be useful in this deck, as it will lockdown your opponent's monsters from attacking, hence allowing you to stall and protect your tribute fodders. Ojama Trio also finds use here, to provide additional monsters on your opponent's field to either boost the ATK of Insect Queen, or as "food" for Insect Princess. Light of Intervention is also useful here to allow Parasite to do it's work, and to prevent nasty surprises. Pinch Hopper is also crucial as it can help summon Insect Princess and Insect queen rather quickly. All three searcher/recruiter monsters should also be included to either provide "food" for Insect Queen or to maintain field presence. You can also use Gigaplant together with Skull-Mark Ladybug in this deck, as Gigaplant will resummon the Skull-Mark Ladybug every turn, allowing your Insect Queen to tribute it, giving you 1000 life points every turn and also supplying your Insect Queen with free fodder. Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior is also helpful, due to it's ability to special summon itself, thus providing a quick tribute fodder, it's effect, and overall attack power. Because of the heavy focus on Attacking and Increasing ATK, Millennium Scorpion will also work here. Recommended Cards Monsters: * Insect Queen * Insect Princess * Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior * Howling Insect * Gokipon * Arsenal Bug * Parasite Paracide * Gigaplant * Skull-Mark Ladybug * Pinch Hopper * Cockroach Knight * Millennium Scorpion * Prickle Fairy * Anti-Aircraft Flower (This can be used like Cannon Soldier to launch unwanted Insects or Tokens generated by Insect Queen at the opponent. It will win you the duel if you launch about 10 monsters through it's effect, which, given the speed in which this deck summons monsters, can be very quickly) Spells: * Multiplication of Ants * Jade Insect Whistle * Insect Imitation * Insect Barrier * Axe of Despair * Double Summon * Inferno Reckless Summon (this card's purpose is two-folds: it can summon more of your insects while flooding the field with more monsters on your opponent's field, giving Insect Queen a substantial boost and more food for Insect Princess) Traps: * Light of Intervention * Ojama Trio * DNA Surgery * Ultimate Offering Great Moth Deck A more traditional deck, this one focuses on summoning Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth, or the lesser Great Moth. Due to the way the monsters are summoned, you will need to include a few stall cards. Swords of Revealing Light is particularly useful as it stops your opponent from attacking, buying you a few turns. Nightmare's Steelcage can serve the same purpose. As a long-shot, you can also include DNA Surgery and Insect Barrier or Prickle Fairy for a more permanent lockdown, or Wall of Revealing Light at the cost of some Life Points. To get Petit Moth into defense mode face up, Light of Intervention is a good choice. This can also put Desert Protector into face-up defense position, giving you a second line of defense in case of spell and trap destruction. Light can also allow you to see your opponent's monsters, preventing any nasty surprises. Stumbling can also serve the same purpose, and, while it doesn't allow you to see your opponent's monsters, does hamper their attempts at attacking you. Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth is a powerful attacker, and thus this deck focuses on semi-beatdown as well. Cross-Sword Beetle works well here to help the power of Great Moth. Gaia Power can be used to give a substantial boost to Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth, bringing it's ATK up to 4000. Since other Beatdown Insects are also EARTH, you might want to include a few of those as a backup should Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth fails. Gigaplant is also useful, as, being a semi-nomi monster, Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth can be revived again and again after it's properly summoned. You can use Gigaplant to bring back Bee List Soldier many times and draw many cards. Recommended Cards Monsters: * Petit Moth * Cocoon of Evolution * Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth * Insect Knight * Neo Bug * Chainsaw Insect * Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior * Doom Dozer * Cross-Sword Beetle * Bee List Soldier * Sangan * Gokipon * Desert Protector * Gigaplant Spells: * Stumbling * Swords of Revealing Light * Nightmare's Steelcage * Gaia Power * Insect Barrier * Lightning Vortex * Axe of Despair Traps: * DNA Surgery * Light of Intervention * Final Attack Orders * Wall of Revealing Light * Royal Decree (this can be a double-edged sword. Use it to protect your Moth from destruction, but be aware that it can stop your traps too) Spider Deck This deck mostly focuses on the Spider monsters. It can also have support from other cards. The spider monsters have effects involving an opponent's monsters in face-up Defense Position. Monsters: *Earthbound Immortal Uru *Mother Spider *Spyder Spider *Dark Spider *Ground Spider *Relinquished Spider *Howling Insect *Desert Protector *Gigaplant *Cross-Sword Beetle *Koa'ki Meiru Beetle *Informer Spider Spells: *Earthquake *Spider Web *Insect Neglect *Foolish Burial *Solidarity *Verdant Sanctuary *Pot of Avarice Trap: *Zero Gravity *No Entry!! *Spider Egg *Tragedy *Curse of Anubis *Threatening Roar *Scrubbed Raid Worm Mill This deck concentrates on using Warm Worm, Needle Worm and Shield Worm to mill your opponent. Chainsaw Insect is used for a beatstick and to force your opponent to draw. Doom Dozer and Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior can be used with Robbin' Zombie to send more cards from the deck to the Graveyard. Assault on GHQ can be used on the used up Needle Worm or on a Warm Worm. Monsters: *Needle Worm *Doom Dozer *Warm Worm *Shield Worm *Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior *Chainsaw Insect *Golden Ladybug *Insect Knight *Fire Ant Ascator Spells: *The Shallow Grave *Insect Neglect *Multiplication of Ants *Swords of Revealing Light Traps: *Assault on GHQ *Robbin' Zombie *Lair Wire Category:Deck Type